


风滚草 08

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 7





	风滚草 08

一束阳光从拉着窗帘的房间里照到被子上，我睁开眼睛，他背对我躺着，已经醒了。  
现在回想起来，这大概是我一生中最幸福的日子，醒来看见他在我身边，只因为是他。  
我用手指轻轻敲了敲他的肩膀，他转过头看了我一眼。  
“你转过来。”我说。  
他转过身来，离我很近，我没想太多，把他搂过来接吻。  
他闭着眼睛，两瓣嘴唇也抿得紧紧的，我也没想过分的索取，就这样压着他的脑袋，两个人的嘴唇贴在一起好一会儿，才松开他。  
“我该回家了。”他说。

不过是两天而已，我再一次开着车飞驰在这条黄土路上，依旧是来时的景色，只不过身边多了一个人。  
路上他没有说一句话，一只胳膊搭在车窗边上，倚着头看窗外飞过的光景。我时不时的握一下他的手，他的手指很凉，却从手心传来一点温度。  
熟悉的绿色渐渐出现在前方，是他家的小院子。  
就在两天前，在这个小院子里，我第一次见到他，他穿着围裙站在阳光里，朝我露出两个酒窝。  
我跟着他下车，站在他后面看他拿出钥匙开门，门口的风铃“叮叮”地响着。  
一股残留的饭香味飘进鼻孔，他长呼了一口气，在门口站了几秒，才缓缓地走进屋子。  
一切还保留着我们离开时的样子。  
他顺手拿起桌子上没收拾的刀叉，转身进了厨房。我跟着他，看他站在水池边，打开水龙头开始叮叮当当的刷碗，留了个背影给我。  
好像我是个多余的人。  
他这样的态度莫名激起我的怒火，更多的是失望。我走过去粗暴的关掉水龙头，把他的手从那堆盘子里拿出来。  
“别刷了。”我生硬地说，把他的身子转过来正对着我，他没反应过来，呆呆地看着我。我没给他时间思考，粗暴地按住他的头，疯了一般的吮咬着他的嘴唇，他用力在我怀里扑腾着挣扎，眼里全是惊恐。我搂着他的身子把他推到灶台旁边，伸手就要脱他的衣服和裤子，他的胳膊和手反抗着我的动作，但我没有停下，衬衣上的扣子都被我扯掉了，噼里啪啦掉了一地。他用尽力气猛地把我推开，双手扯着衣襟抱在胸前，胸口剧烈地起伏着，眼睛红红的全是泪水。  
“你干什么....”  
他声音嘶哑的低吼了出来，脸上全是痛苦和委屈。  
我的心理防线在那一刻完全崩溃，从心底涌上的痛楚直逼到了喉咙眼，鼻子一酸，泪水在眼眶里打转。那时的我一定像个乞讨者一样，狼狈不堪的望着他，渴求他给我一点怜悯，而他是我的救世主，松开衣襟，向我张开了怀抱。  
我抱着他，撬开他的嘴唇，贪婪地索取他口中的味道，两片柔软的舌头彼此交缠着。我褪下他的裤子，抱着他坐上灶台，他被凉得发出一声惊叫，我看看他的小脸，泪水还挂在眼角。我俯下身去，含住他粉嫩的尖尖的乳头舔舐起来，胸脯上的软肉随着我舌头轻轻颤抖。他的胸脯很软，小肚子也软，我用牙齿轻轻摩擦着那颗小红点，他一只手抚上另一边，用手指挤压着，已经开始学着自我取悦。我一只手摸了一下他的内裤，已经半勃起，便开始隔着内裤撸动起来。他含含糊糊地呻吟起来，差点要坐不住，身子往后仰着。他的头顶是一排悬空的储物柜，我打开柜门，让他双手把住柜子的边缘，这样就能稳住身体。但这样的姿势无形中变成了捆住他双手的绳索，我握着他的手腕抬起他的双臂的时候，他几乎全身都在发抖，就像那天在床上，胳膊被我固定在头顶。我什么也没做，他整个身子就软了，身上起了一层小鸡皮疙瘩，两个乳尖直挺挺的立起来。  
“你看看你....”  
我恶作剧似的掐了一下他的乳尖，他羞得闭上了眼睛，扭过头去，粉红色从耳根爬上头顶。不用稳着他的身子，我便腾出手来扯下他的内裤，粉红色的阴茎早就贴着肚皮立了起来，两颗圆圆的囊袋贴在灶台上。我两只手掰开他的大腿朝我拉过来，露出臀缝间那个隐秘的小洞，粉红色的褶皱还很干净。我把头埋到他两腿之间，从穴口到会阴处到囊袋到柱身粉红的沟壑和顶端的铃口一路舔上去，整个阴茎变得湿漉漉亮晶晶的。  
“等....等一下....”  
他扭着身子往后缩，我就知道他会下意识躲开这种取悦，自始至终他都是个拼命压抑着自己欲望的人，从前的经历让他觉得这是件痛苦和羞耻的事情。我没有理会他，拉着他的大腿继续在他的穴口舔舐着，舌头钻进去肏着褶皱里面的软肉。  
“唔....”  
他没被这样对待过，大气都不敢出，用力抿着嘴唇把两条腿盘上我的后背，他的腿很长，完完全全环住我以后把两只脚交叠在一起，找到了一个能稳住身体的姿势。他里面被我用舌头照顾得越来越温热潮湿，甬道开始有规律地收缩，一股黏腻湿滑的透明液体被我用舌头带了出来，我用手指蘸着黏液，慢慢在他穴口打着转。  
“啊....哈....”  
他已经完全没有了顾虑，半张着嘴唇看着我，马上就要哭出来。  
“别折磨我了....”他乞求道，双手紧紧抓着头顶的柜子，手臂上青色的血管被他用力得凸了出来，胸脯一下一下地往前挺着。我拉开裤链，把勃起的滚烫巨物抵在他湿润的穴口处。他就像个熟透的水蜜桃，等着我进去把他捣烂，捣碎，捣得汁水四溅。我一寸一寸的进入，感觉他里面的褶皱也在被我撑平。他满意地喘息着，我找准位置，一下便顶到他最为敏感的软肉，“救救我！”他尖叫起来。我两只手抬起他的大腿，让他缠着我的腰，双手把着柜子边缘，整个人都悬空起来。我一下下的肏了起来，拉着他的大腿，把整个身体往我的阴茎上撞，除了两条腿和手臂浑身没有任何着力点，只能随着我的抽插前后摇摆着。他的屁股蛋儿拍向我的腰腹发出啪啪的响声，被撞碎的呻吟从他口中咿咿呀呀的传了出来，交合处已经一片狼藉，带出的透明黏液把耻毛弄得亮晶晶的，哗啦啦的水声回荡在厨房里。他渐渐地有些体力不支，我重新把他放在灶台上，光滑的灶台不知什么时候也蹭上了些亮晶晶的体液，他的屁股蛋都被撞红了，交合处鲜艳的红色褶皱被肏的翻了出来，往外吐着蜜水，我顶着湿漉漉的小洞，再一次肏了进去，用力抽插着，这个人是我的，我只想把他干坏，干到他只能想着我，干坏了赖在我头上，赖一辈子。我像疯了一样加快了速度，顾不上管他是不是难受是不是疼，他剧烈的呻吟着，承受不来这种剧烈的快感，他咬住我的肩膀，一只手松开柜子，用力拍着我的屁股。  
他缺的不过是根导火索。  
我被他的反应刺激得阴茎涨大了一圈，他感受到了我的变化。  
“射给我....”  
他趴在我耳边断断续续的说着。  
“不行....我怕你会怀孕....”  
我强忍着，在他体内艰难的动着。他咬着嘴唇，用力地摇着头，挂着汗水的黑色发丝垂在他前额上。  
“求你....”  
他哭着喊道。  
我又抽插了十几下，带着一股精液全交代在了里面。  
他释然的发出一声长长的呻吟，到了尾音开始打颤，眼泪从眼角顺着脸颊滑落到精致的下巴。他两只胳膊环住我的后背，脑袋无力地倚在我的肩上。  
我们就这个姿势保持了很久，感受着精液充满他身体的每个缝隙，再从交合处一点一点渗出来，带走我最后一丝理智。  
“我爱你。”  
我在他耳边说道。  
“跟我走吧。”  
他把嘴唇埋在我的脖颈间轻轻吻了吻，一只手抚上我的脑袋，温柔地摸着我的头发。  
就像那天晚上一样。


End file.
